Identités
by Moonfree
Summary: Série de petits OneShot qui ont cela de particuliers qu'ils sont sous le POV de chaque personnage qu'ils concernent.Exemple Yami Yugi réflechit a sa condition et nous livre ses réflexions.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer ;  
**Comme d'habitude (ça devient monotone hein ?) les personnages sont pas a moi, l'univers de Yu-Gi-Oh n'est pas sorti de ma caboche délirante et totalement hors contrôle. Et comme j'en suis pas la proprio, ben je fais que les emprunter de temps en temps, soit pour les embêter ou pour les torturer. Et bien entendu je ne touche rien pour faire mumuse avec.

**Postulat de l'histoire ;**  
Ce One-Shot est le premier d'une (longue ou pas ?) série.  
Objectif premier ; Faire une sorte d'Arc ou un truc du genre avec un OS pour le point de vue d'un personnage sur sa propre vie. Soit sur un moment donné , soit en général, ça dépendra du contexte, du perso et de mon inspiration.  
Objectif second ; Mis a part les obliger a se coucher sur le divan pour une vraie fausse séance de psychanalyse déguisée et gratos, ben y'en a pas.

**Note de l'auteuse ;** Comme ces One Shots seront un peu particuliers et que j'aimerais qu'ils suivent la personnalité des persos, les upadates ne seront peut être pas très fréquentes. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

**Clefs de décodage de cet OS ;  
**POV Yami Yugi.  
Pas de mémoires retrouvées donc pas de spoil sur la suite de la série ou du manga selon vos sources.  
_Alors toi ! D'avoir fait la chasse au spoiler, ça t'a pas aidé hein ?  
_Ouais, j'suis traumatisée maintenant ? Mais on s'en fiche alors on va laisser les lecteurs lire ok ?

* * *

**Mémories**

Qui suis-je ? D'où viens je ? Où vais-je ?

Trois questions existentielles.

Trois questions éternelles.

Trois questions qui demandent des réponses.

Réponses pour avancer. Pour comprendre. Pour être soi.

Réponses qui tardent à venir. Qui nécessitent des choix. Des sacrifices.

Réponses que j'aimerais trouver. Retrouver surtout.

Pour me souvenir. Pour ne pas oublier. M'oublier.

Des questions banales. Utilisées par la plupart des personnes.

A un moment ou a un autre.

Des questions qui tant elles sont courantes en deviennent naturelles.

Comme si elles étaient obligatoires. Inhérentes a toute existence.

Des questions qui s'imposent. A ceux qui s'égarent. A ceux qui sont perdus.

Légèrement ? Partiellement ? Totalement ?

Comme je le suis depuis maintenant si longtemps.

Savez-vous ce que cela fait que de se demander quelle a été sa vie ?

Quels ont été ses choix ?

Peut être. Peut être pas. Sans doute pas je pense.

Ce sont des choses qui ne s'imaginent pas.

Ne s'improvisent pas. Ne se commandent pas.

Ce sont des choses qui se vivent sur le moment.

Pendant un temps. Pendant longtemps.

Ce sont des choses qui se subissent intérieurement.

Pas extérieurement. Et surtout solitairement.

Solitaire. Comme cette quête que je mêne.

Cette quête qui n'a pour but que de me retrouver.

De savoir qui je suis et pourquoi je suis aussi.

Quête jalonnée de difficultés. D'obstacles.

De désillusion. De frustration. De ne pas savoir.

Mais aussi parfois. Jalonnée de joie.

Courts bonheurs. Ephémères gaietés.

Qui finiront pas s'oublier.

Devant les nouvelles difficultés. Qui pourtant ne m'enlèveront pas l'envie.

Envie de retrouver mes souvenirs.

Souvenirs oubliés. Egarés.

Au fil du temps. Au gré du vent.

Je ne le sais même plus. Je ne me souviens plus.

Même cela je l'ai oublié.

Je me sens tellement vide.

De sens. De vie aussi.

Mais empli tout de même.

De doutes. De non sens.

D'espoir aussi.

Puis-je encore vivre si je ne sais pourquoi je vis ?

Puis je avancer sans lumière pour me guider ?

Puis je nager sans savoir flotter ?

Pas sûr. Pas facile. Pas évident.

A savoir. A faire. A deviner.

Tout comme il est difficile de savoir ce qui m'attend.

Aujourd'hui. Demain.

Tout comme il est difficile de faire mon bonhomme de chemin.

Seul. Accompagné.

Tout comme il est difficile de deviner.

Quel a été mon passé. Quel sera mon avenir.

Je sais ne pas être seul. Je sais que j'ai des personnes sur qui me reposer.

Des amis sur qui compter.

Mais je ne peux leur montrer mes sentiments.

Ce que je ressens. Mes doutes et mes angoisses.

Les montrer serait être faible. Les montrer serait s'avouer vaincu.

Les montrer serait s'avouer perdu ?

Je ne le dois surtout pas. Ce serait mettre des vies en danger. Leurs vies.

Celles de ces amis. Mes amis.

Ceux qui croient en moi. Qui me supportent dans toutes les épreuves.

Ceux qui m'encouragent quelque soit l'enjeu. Quelque soit le lieu.

Ils ne savent pas pourquoi je suis. Ni qui je suis. Ni où je fuis.

Mais ils me font confiance.

Ils ont foi en moi. Ils sont là pour moi.

Par leur amitié.

Celle que je n'ai jamais sue. Jamais connue.

Auparavant. Avant de les rencontrer. Avant de les aimer.

A défaut de retrouver la mémoire, j'ai trouvé des amis.

Et à leur façon, ils font eux aussi partis de ma mémoire.

Celle qui vit. Celle qui me rend vivant.

Aujourd'hui et pour longtemps.

Une mémoire présente qui m'est acquise et qui vaut toutes les mémoires perdues.

* * *

Voili, voilou, un tout petit OS pas bien grand mais qui j'espère vous aura plu.  
_Et pourquoi il est pas plus grand ?  
_Parce que si je rajoute des choses, il va perdre de son utilité de séance de psychanalyse alors je vois pas trop comment faire.  
_Et si tu le faisais se suicider tu gagnerais quelques lignes non ?  
_Nan il faut pas qu'il se suicide. Je préfère tuer les persos que les faire se suicider. C'est plus sanglant tu vois ?  
_Oui mais j'suis pas convaincue._

Convaincue ou pas, c'est ici que je vous laisse chers lecteurs parce que le prochain OS m'appelle a corps et a cris. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il mettra Seto en scène et que vous le verrez sous un jour quelque peu inhabituel. Mais le reste sera une surprise.

D'ici là, j'accepte tout les commentaire, négatifs, positifs, critiques… bref vous avez compris.

Bisous a tous et a bientôt.  
Moonfree


	2. Solitudine

**Disclaimer ;  
**Faut il vraiment le faire ?  
_Oui, oui et plutot deux fois qu'une. Allez hop en avant , fais moi ca de suite ?  
_Ben tiens ! T'es de retour toi ? Y'avait longtemps que t'étais pas venue mettre ton grain de sel dans mes disclaimers aussi. Bon allez rien n'est a moi, tant les personnages que l'univers que les noms desdits personnages ou que le titre et blablabla, vous avez compris ou je voulais en venir. Et bien entendu pas de trucs bizzares gagnés pour écrire cette histoire.

**Postulat de l'histoire ;**

Filez au premier OS de cet ARC et vous saurez ce qu'il en est . (ouais j'ai la flegme de le ré-écrire en réalité)

**Note de l'auteuse.**

Eh ben, la prochaine fois je réfléchirais a trois fois avant de m'atteler a Seto parce que m'a fallu l'attacher pendant cinq jours sur le divan et blablater sans interruption avant qu'il consente a s'ouvrir un peu le perso.

**Clefs de décodage de ce OS;**

POV Seto.  
Un Seto comme vous ne pensiez sans doute jamais le voir. Réflexion de ce cœur de glace finalement pas très connu.

* * *

**Solitudine**

Un cœur de glace pour des yeux de glace.

C'est ce qu'il se dit dans mon dos.

Je le sais. Je le sens. Je le ressens aussi.

En apparence il est vrai, rien ne me touche.

Rien ne m'atteint. Rien ne m'émeut.

Parce que je me cache.

Sous des airs hautains.

Sous des faux semblants.

Ceux que j'ai travaillés. Peaufinés.

Durant des années.

Pour éviter de recommencer.

Pour éviter de revivre.

Et de re-souffrir.

L'enfance a de cela qu'elle est souvent cruelle.

Parsemée de désillusion. De complications.

On vous construit un petit monde. Un petit royaume.

Dont vous semblez le roi.

Oui mais voilà.

Vous ne l'êtes pas.

Pas au-delà des apparences.

Car au dessus de vous, il a quelqu'un.

Que vous connaissez bien.

Et qui vous connaît bien.

Du moins le pensez vous.

Du moins le croyez vous.

Du moins le voudriez vous.

Mais tout cela n'est que masques.

Farces. Et attrapes.

Parce que votre chemin, en réalité est déjà tracé.

Votre destin est déjà lié.

Vos propres désirs annihilés.

Celui à qui vous aviez accordé votre confiance avait tout planifié.

Dirigé. Contrôlé.

Et ne vous laissera pas faire échouer ses plans.

Ses attentes. Ses volontés.

Parce que vous le décevriez.

Et vous ne le voulez pas.

Vous ne le concevez pas.

Alors comme un brave petit soldat, vous faites face.

Vous sauvegardez la face.

Et tout cela sans grimaces.

Sauf que peu a peu, vous apprenez.

Les règles de la vie.

Les règles de la manipulation.

Et vous cessez d'accepter.

Vous cessez d'être docile.

Vous ne voulez plus être le mouton du berger.

Vous voulez être le berger.

Vous devenez alors ce que vous vouliez être.

Vous rattrapez le temps perdu.

Du moins vous vous en persuadez.

Mais pour cela vous devez vous cacher.

Pour que personne ne puisse le deviner. Ou vous le dérober.

Alors pendant des années vous devenez.

Chef d'entreprise.

Chef de votre en vie.

Vie dirigée. Vie oubliée. Vie rêvée.

Vous oubliez tout ce que vous savez.

Ou pensez savoir.

Vous reconstruisez.

Votre honneur. Votre âme.

Mais différemment.

A l'opposé de celle d'avant.

Sans prendre en compte le regard des autres.

Celui qui cherche a vous percer .

Mais que vous démontez.

Celui qui ne verra pas plus loin que son nez.

Bien sur, vous devenez cet homme.

Hautain et détestable.

Inaccessible et envié.

Vous semblez respirer la réussite.

Le bonheur.

Vous devriez être comblé.

Comblé ?

Kezako ?

Quel est ce mot ?

Ce mot est inconnu.

Ce mot n'a jamais été vu.

Ce mot est un intrus.

Et oui, ce mot malgré son sens de total plénitude est pour vous vide.

De sens mais aussi de vie.

Alors vous réfléchissez.

Un instant.

Puis plus longtemps.

Rarement au début.

Puis plus souvent.

Pour découvrir la vérité.

Pour découvrir ce qui vous a échappé.

Ce qui dans les ténèbres est resté.

Et lorsque la lumière se fait.

Lorsque vous avez enfin trouvé.

Vous palissez.

Vous défaillez.

Vous comprenez que vous avez tout.

Mais que pourtant vous n'avez rien.

Ni avec ni pour vous.

Car vous êtes passé à côté de trop de choses.

Trop occupé que vos étiez.

Toujours. Tout le temps.

Et dans votre coin.

Loin de tout. Loin de vous.

Vous espérez.

Et désespérez.

Espoir de vous en remettre.

De changer.

Désespoir que vous en puissiez y arriver .

Par manque de force.

De volonté.

Rage que personne ne vous voie.

Autrement.

Tel que vous êtes en réalité.

Au fond. Très profond.

Dans le bas fond.

Des tristes souvenirs.

Des peines enfouies.

Des rêves démontés. Oubliés.

Laissés derrière vous.

Il y a des fois ou vous aimeriez vivre.

Et pas seulement survivre.

Mais cette méthode vous est inconnue.

Parce qu'on ne vous l'a pas apprise.

Quand il était encore temps.

Quand vous aviez besoin d'amis.

Quand vous deviez être aidé.

Etre aidé ?

A quoi bon maintenant ?

A quoi bon si personne ne vous comprend.

Vous préférez rester éloigné. Pour ne pas être pris en compte.

Sans savoir qu'en fait, vous vous fourvoyez.

Ce sont ces regards qui vous el font comprendre a un moment.

Ceux moqueurs d'un duelliste de seconde zone au grand cœur.

Ceux des ces jeunes filles peinées pour vous.

Ceux de votre frère, enfin.

Ce frère qui finira par vous manquer.

Et a qui vous manquez.

La solitude n'est pas une fatalité.

Elle ne vient qu'a celui qui la veut en ses mains.

Et je n'ai compris que trop tard que je m'étais fourvoyé.

Au lieu de prier le bonheur, je l'ai prié elle.

Et elle est venue.

Doucement.

Un peu comme pour m'apprivoiser.

Elle a entièrement gagné.

Je suis seul avec moi-même et je m'aperçois que je déteste cela. Mais je serais toujours trop fier pour l'avouer.

* * *

Pfff, quelle boxon ce fut de faire celui-là. Les gens, je rends mon tablier. Finit le POV Seto surtout quand il parle de lui-même. Ce gars est déprimant en réalité.  
_C'est toi qui a voulu le faire au départ.  
_Oui ben si j'avais su, j'aurais pas venu comme qui dirait. Nan mais bon, j'suis quand même fière de moi sur ce coup là parce que bon on va dire que je m'étais jamais lancé dans les états d'âme de Seto vu comment il est compliqué. Alors je pense que je m'en sort pas trop mal tout compte fait.  
_Ouais et l'espoir fait vivre hein ?  
_Ouais les bonbecs aussi et c'est bien plus savoureux. Allez zou, on enchaine avec les RAR ;

**Regenerating Fire;** Dis mademoiselle R.F ton pseudo tu pourrais pas le faire un peu plus court.  
_Et allez donc, après avoir vidé la boite de mikado, elle nous entame celle de fingers. Pas de panique , elle est seulement en surdose de sucre la demoiselle._  
Oui mais disons que ta review chère Fire (je peux raccourcir comme cela dis?)elle m'a tellement fait chaud au coeur que je crois en avoir perdu la tête. je suis vraiment flatté que tu aimes mon style d'écriture. Surtout quand je songe que ma prof de philo n'arretait pas de me dire que dans mes copies mon style laissait a désirer. Faut croire qu'avec l'âge je me bonnifie. Pour ce qui concerne La fin d'une guerre millénaire, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver en fin de semaine. Quand a Une Séance photo forte en conséquence, elle est malheureusement bel et bien finie. J'ai essayé de trouver un sujet pour une séquelle mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui me plaise donc pas de suite pour cette fic. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci a toi de m'être aussi fidèle. Je te fais d'énormes bisous.

**Théalie;** J'aime la complication moua! C'est un peu comme mon second surnom vois tu? Va savoir pourquoi mais lorsque j'écris quelque chose de compliqué , j'ai un peu l'impression de le rendre moins compliqué justement. ceci dit, je t'accorde qu'il n'est pas toujours évident de me suivre. Merci beaucoup de ta review. J'espère que ce OS ci te plaira tout autant. Bisouilles a toi.

**Syt the Evil** (pas angel aujourd'hui désolée ce serait mentir et moi je mens pas.XD ); Prise de tête amusement devant vos review en ce qui me concerne tralalère ma chère amie. Mets ca sur mon côté sombre si tu le veux mais j'aime bien rendre les choses difficiles dans leur façon d'être écrite même si au final c'est très simple. Pour ce qui est de Yami, le voir si torturé ne le rend que plus mignon (oups ai failli mettre désirable moi. Lol) et pis ben tu as raison, ca donne une bonne excuse pour aller le consoler ainsi. Merci d'être là quoique j'écrive ma Sytty, j'apprécie beaucoup de t'avoir pour amie. Bisouilles bonbons pour toi.

Un dernier petit mot avant de vous laisser pour vous remerciez de vos review laissées et pour remercier tous ceux qui prennent également le temps de me lire et de me soutenir. En arrivant sur ce site, je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais a me lier autant a vous a travers vos review et j'avoues que si je venais a devoir tout laisser vous me manqueriez.  
Merci a vous et plein de bisous.  
Moonfree.


	3. Mascarade

**Disclaimer ; **Ze le veux, ze le veux, ze le veux…  
_Euh… Moon ? Je sais bien que t'es droguée à ce personnage et celui qui l'interprète mais là tu t'es plantée d'endroit. On est dans la section Yu-Gi-Oh pas dans celle d'une certaine comédie musicale hein ?  
_Oh ! (reste songeuse).  
Bon, ben eux, sont pas a moi. Les droits et la licence appartiennent à Kasuki Takahashi et tout ce qui compose l'univers de YGO aussi. Je ne touche rien à écrire sur ces personnages et pis comme ils sont pas moi, ben je les emprunte mais c'est tout.  
_oO ! Oo ! Ben ca alors ! Tu devrais être sous un charme plus souvent toi, les disclaimers seraient plus rapides ainsi.  
_N'a pas le temps de t'écouter tite voix, mon CD s'est arrêté, je dois le remettre.

**Postulat de l'histoire ;**  
Ce One-Shot est le premier d'une (longue ou pas ?) série.  
Objectif premier ; Faire une sorte d'Arc ou un truc du genre avec un OS pour le point de vue d'un personnage sur sa propre vie. Soit sur un moment donné , soit en général, ça dépendra du contexte, du perso et de mon inspiration.  
Objectif second ; Mis a part les obliger a se coucher sur le divan pour une vraie fausse séance de psychanalyse déguisée et gratos, ben y'en a pas.

**Note de l'auteur** (n'est moi ça lol)  
Alors vi, je sais que ca faisait un très long moment que je n'avais pas upadté cette Arc et pourtant au risque de me faire taper sur les doigts, ce Os ci est écrit depuis un bout de temps mais je n'avais pas trouvé le temps de le taper sur ordi.  
Cependant je crois pouvoir dire que vous avez de la chance dans votre malheur parce que j'ai bien failli ne pas le publier du tout. Nan, nan pas d'explications supplémentaire sinon j'en connais qui vont me remonter les bretelles. XD

**Clefs de décodage ;  
**Pov Joey .  
Réflexion inattendue et surprenante menant a un portrait peu être pas très juste selon certain mais qui me semble sous-jacent en ce qui me concerne. A vous de voir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Mascarade. **

Préparez la piste car le grand clown va bientôt faire son entrée.

Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette annonce ?

Ou du moins compris le sous-entendu.

Celui qui se présentait lorsque l'on me voyait, lorsque j'arrivais.

Parfois même lorsque l'on m'apercevait.

De loin. Au détour d'un chemin.

Oui, je suis joyeux.

Oui, j'aime la vie.

Oui, je ne prends rien au sérieux.

Enfin, rien de ce qui me nuit.

Mais que voulez-vous ?

Je suis ainsi. Je vis ainsi.

C'est ma façon d'être. Plutôt ma façon de paraître.

Je ne joue pas vraiment mais je ne suis pas réellement.

Ces clowneries font partie de moi.

Elles sont un côté de moi.

Un coté de ma personnalité.

Un coté de cette face de déjantée.

---

Mais si vous saviez.

Si vous pouviez seulement imaginer.

A quel point cela m'est difficile.

A quel point cela me semble parfois futile.

D'être un joyeux luron. D'être le bouffon.

D'être celui que l'on prendra pour un con.

Ne vous défilez pas. Ne niez pas.

Je le sais. Que c'est ainsi que l'on me nomme.

Aujourd'hui. Pour toujours. A jamais.

Ce sera, de mon règne. Le summum.

Pourtant savez vous ce que faire rire veut vraiment dire ?

Je ne dis pas que cela est s'enrichir.

Que l'on dise ceci de moi. Que l'on ri ainsi de moi.

Mais être clown c'est un travail de tout les instant.

Etre clown c'est…

Etre clown demande une certaine prestance.

Une certaine présence.

Etre clown c'est faire rire.

Faire rire c'est parfois apprendre a ne pas mourir.

Etre clown c'est avant tout se cacher.

Pour éviter de se dévoiler.

---

Oui je l'avoue.

Aujourd'hui et devant vous.

Je l'acclame. Je le proclame.

Je me cache. Pour éviter que ma vie on ne m'arrache.

Cette vie si durement acquise. Cette vie si difficilement malléable.

Cette vie que certains m'envient. Cette vie si facilement minable.

Parce que tout le monde pense que je suis heureux.

Que c'est ainsi que vivre je veux.

D'une certaine façon, ils n'ont pas tort.

Je leur donne mon accord.

Pour dire que j'ai choisi. Pour dire que c'est ainsi que je suis.

Je ne mentirais pas. Je ne désobéirais pas.

J'avouerais. J'expliquerais.

Le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi je mens. Pourquoi je me mens.

En portant un masque. En faisant des farces.

---

Le masque est rassurant. Le masque est mon amant.

Il fait partie de ma vie. Il est ma vie.

Je l'ai porté pour la première fois il y a longtemps.

Je crois même que j'étais encore enfant.

Je venais d'être trompé. J'étais blessé.

Je m'étais battu. Débattu.

Contre ces fausses idées. Celles qui m'avaient été inculquées.

Depuis ma naissance. Auxquelles j'avais prêté allégeance.

Et qui en une minute étaient parties en fumée.

Qui telle une cocotte minute venaient d'imploser.

Me prouvant que je m'étais fourvoyé. Que je n'aurais pas du écouter.

Ce père que j'admirais tant. Ce père que j'avais quand j'étais enfant.

Celui que j'avais admiré. Celui que j'avais envié. Celui que j'avais aimé.

Et qui se montrait sous son vrai visage. Faisant disparaître l'image.

Celle là même qui avait traversée les âges.

---

Depuis lors, j'ai décidé. J'ai même juré.

Que plus personne ne m'y reprendrait. Que plus jamais on ne me détruirait.

Alors je me suis caché. Déguisé.

J'ai imaginé. Inventé.

Un personnage. Un nouveau visage.

Qui serait mien. Qui ne serait rien.

Qui serait tout. Surtout pour vous.

Mais rien de plus qu'un reflet.

Reflet de ce que j'aurais voulu. Reflet de ce que j'avais convenu.

Etre. Laisser transparaître.

Pourquoi me demanderez vous ?

Pourquoi se cacher ?

Pourquoi tromper comme j'ai été moi-même trompé ?

Tout cela pour ne pas me tromper.

Pour ne pas blesser.

Pour ne pas me blesser.

Pour faire fuir ce poison. Pour empêcher de nouvelles trahisons.

Pour ne plus me réveiller toutes les heures.

Pour ne plus avoir peur.

---

La peur est toujours en moi.

Au fil des heures. Au fil des jours. Au fil des mois. Des années.

Elle ne me laisse pas.

Quoique je fasse. Ou que je sois.

Elle coule en mes veines.  
Elle parcourt mon corps. Encore et encore.

Elle parcourt mon âme. De larmes en larmes.

Elle parcourt mon entité. D'amitié en amitié.

Ne soyez pas si surpris. C'est ainsi que va la vie.

Enfin, du moins pour ceux qui ont des amis.

Beaucoup plus que leurs ennemis.

---

L'amitié est une chose rare. Une chose précieuse.

C'est un peu une sorte d'art.

Un art ou la forme est peureuse.

Celui qui a un ami ne veut pas le perdre. Il ne veut pas le blesser. Le heurter.

Il vit de sa présence.

Il meurt de son absence.

Est-ce que maintenant vous comprenez ?

Cette peur qui m'emprisonne les entrailles.

Cette peur qui sans cesse me tenaille.

Je la ressens parce que je tiens a eux.

Parce que je les aime. Parce que je suis heureux.

D'être a leur coté. De compter pour eux.

---

Pourquoi me cacher dans ce cas ?

Pourquoi penser que mes amis ne m'aimeraient pas comme cela ?

Je sais bien que le problème n'est pas là.

Je sais bien que le problème vient de moi.

Et je sais aussi ce qu'il faut faire pour y remédier.

Il me faudra oublier le passé. Les pires souvenirs, il me faudra les effacer.

C'est une étape lente. Une étape douloureuse.

Cette étape, je l'ai déjà un peu commencée.

J'a appris a un peu parlé. A mes amis justement.

Oh pas énormément. Juste l'essentiel.

Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils cessent de s'inquiéter.

Un petit bout de ma vraie vie pour leur montrer que je ne suis pas ce qu'ils croient

---

Ils n'ont rien dit a cette découverte.

Ils ont accepté tout ce temps où je les ai leurrés.

Ils n'ont bien sur porté aucun jugement.

Ils ont juré de m'aider.

Secrètement. Sans le dire réellement .

Mais même sans mot, je sais qu'ils le feront.

En échange, je me suis promis de retrouver mon identité.

La vraie. Celle que j'ai oubliée.

Celle que j'avais abandonnée.

Celle qui a disparu au profit de celle qui a servi à me cacher.

Celle qui m'a pendant des années sauvegarder.

---

L'amitié met des années à se révéler.

Et il faut être patient avant de la rencontrer.

Lorsqu'elle frappe à votre porte, sachez que ce sont des sacrifices que vous ferez.

Vous devrez renoncer à des tas de choses que vous aviez fondé.

Soit pour vous protégez. Soit pour tromper.

Soit pour ne pas être retrouvé.

C'est un prix lourd à payer mais c'est le seul gage de sincérité.

L'amitié vraie ne triche pas. L'amitié vraie ne se cache pas.

Elle demande beaucoup mais elle rend toujours tout.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas vous qui la trouvez, c'est elle qui vous trouve.

Moi j'ai choisi de sacrifier ma véritable identité. Dans l'espoir de la sauvegarder. Et même si je sais qu'il sera difficile de m'en dépêtrer, je ne l'ai pas un seul instant regretté.

* * *

…  
…  
(de concert) Eh ben !  
_Bon sang mais où t'as été chercher une telle confession toi encore ?_  
Je sais pas et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. C'est la faute a Joey c'est pas moi !  
_T'es sûre que c'est Joey que t'as psychanalysé là ? Parce que j'ai de gros gros doutes quand même !  
_Et qui veux tu que ce soit ? T'as déjà vu quelqu'un d'autre que Joey réussir a trouver toutes mes cachettes de sucreries en moins en de trente secondes ?  
_Ouais mais ca ressemble plus a une réflexion de Anzu quand même._  
Tant pis, je passe aux RAR, n'a pas le temps, y'a mon CD qui…  
_Oui, oui , je sais allez réponds._

**RAR :**

**Syt the Evil Angel ;** Bon alors toi, si tu me sors que cette fois tu as cru avoir affaire a Duo au lieu de Joey , je te bâillonnes avec interdiction de lire les prochains Os de cet Arc. Quoique vu qu'il se pourrait qu'il n' y en ai plus du tout , ça sera pas un problème en soi. Enfin bref passons sinon je sens que je vais encore me prendre des coups de pieds aux fesses. J'espère malgré tout que tu auras aimé cette vision de Joey un peu hors convention dirons nous. Je te fais des tas de bisouilles et je te dis a … hum… en fait je sais pas trop mais ce sera sans doute sur msn quoiqu'il en soit.

**Théalie ;** Ouf, tu me rassures en me disant que le texte de Seto est plus simple que celui de Yami. Parce que ben j'ai quand même plus galérer avec Seto. Quoique Joey m'en a fait bavé aussi dans une autre optique. J'espère malgré tout qu'il te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et plein de gros bisous smacki a toi.

**Joana Melodya ;** Ne t'excuse pas voyons petite puce ! Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas mettre de review tu sais ? Je t'assure que je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout. Sans compter que j'ai moi-même du retard dans mes reviews et que je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de lire ton nouveau chapitre. En tout cas, je suis contente que les précédents Os t'aient plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci même s'il est loin de ce que l'on a l'habitude de voir avec Joey. Merci beaucoup d'être passée et plein de bisous a toi.

**Athenais ;** Prolifique ? Quezako ? J'avoue j'ai eu une période d'écriture survitaminée mais ca compense les temps ou je me sens amorphe et flegmatique a point , comme en ce moment par exemple. XD. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup d'être passée par ici et merci de ton petit mot. Bisouilles a toi.

**Regenerating Fire ;** Victime ? Ah bon ? Alors comme ca tu trouves que les personnages sont a plaindre toi ? Nan parce que bon je leur offre quand même la possibilité de montrer ce qu'ils ressentent et se faire aimer de ceux qui les détestent en temps ordinaire alors c'est quand même bénéfique pour eux nan ? lol. Pour mon style, disons que je devais pas m'appliquer dans sa matière parce que je n'avais rien d'interessant a dire. XD. Et puis pour ton pseudo pas de souci, selon les moments je risque fort de te faire passer par un surnom ou un autre . En tout cas, merci de ta review et plein de bisous a toi.

Sur ce, chers lecteurs et lectrices, je m'en vais vous laisser vous remettre de vos émotions et si vous avez une remarque a faire, une critique, une questions, bref un petit quelque chose a me dire, cliquez sur la tite boite a review. Elle fait de la musique quand elle est contente vous verrez. XD.

Bisous a tous.  
Moonfree


	4. Duplicitas

**Disclaimer ;** Je les accueille avec bienveillance dans mon antre de confession. Je les installe confortablement sur un divan de luxe et leur offre chocolats et rafraîchissements. Je les laisse me confier leur états d'âmes a leurs rythmes. Et on peut même pas dire qu'ils sont a moi ?  
_Hey non ! Toi t'es juste la samaritaine tordue qui leur sert d'hôte de temps en temps quand ils ont pas mieux a squatter.  
_Oh ! Ben tant pis, m'en contenterais alors.

**Postulat de l'histoire ;  
**Ce One-Shot fait partie d'une (longue ou pas ?) série.  
Objectif premier ; Faire une sorte d'Arc ou un truc du genre avec un OS pour le point de vue d'un personnage sur sa propre vie. Soit sur un moment donné , soit en général, ça dépendra du contexte, du perso et de mon inspiration.  
Objectif second ; Mis a part les obliger a se coucher sur le divan pour une vraie fausse séance de psychanalyse déguisée et gratos, ben y'en a pas.

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**On m'a dit que si je me remettais a cet Arc, un ange bienfaiteur m'offrirait Chouchou en échange. Pourtant j'ai eu beau faire , toujours rien en vue.  
_Arrêtes les sirop antitussifs toi, ca te va pas.  
_C'est parce que y'a de l'alcool dedans et moi je tiens pas des masses. En tout cas, m'excuse très beaucoup d'avoir tant tardé a updater mes fics quelles qu'elles soient. J'espère malgré tout que cela vous plaira.

**Clefs du OS ;  
**POV Yugi.  
Réflexion sur lui-même. Enfin si tant est que l'on puisse dire que notre bonhomme a une identité propre.

* * *

**Duplicitas**

---

Ne dites rien !

Cela n'est pas nécessaire ! Je sais !

Je sais ce que vous avez failli dire.

Ce que vous auriez pu dire si votre conscience ne vous y avait pas empêché.

Je sais ce que vous avez pensé en me voyant arriver.

Je sais aussi quelles idées vous ont assaillies à ma venue.

Je sais également quels sentiments vous avez ressenti.

Vous ! Oui vous là ! Vous, vous êtes sans doute dit « Tiens voilà Yugi, ce gringalet doué pour les embrouilles ».

Vous par contre, vous avez sans doute songé « Oh non ! Ce schtroumpf va encore nous saouler avec ses cartes »

Quand a vous là bas, vous avez sans aucun doute pensé « C'est pas vrai ! C'est lui ? Oh non je rêve ? C'est incroyable. Je dois le défier en duel »

Et vous là, oui vous le Kaiba copie carbone vous avez presque laissé échappé ce « Ce ne peut pas être le champion dont tout le monde parle quand même ? »

---

Inutile de chercher à vous cacher ou à essayer de vous en défendre.

Ce sont en général les seules sortes de réactions que je suscite.

Et si je vous assurais qu'aucune d'entre elles ne me rend heureux ?

Qu'aucune d'entre elles ne me ressemblent en fin de compte ?

Si je vous disais que vous faites pour la plupart fausse route à penser cela de moi ?

Vous vous moqueriez sans aucun doute.

Ne vous y trompez pas. Je ne cherche pas a privilégié une quelconque facette.

Encore moins à vous faire avoir honte d'avoir pu penser cela.

Et pour cause.

---

Je ne suis pas pleurnichard.

Vous me ferez sans doute remarquer que l'on m'a vu quelque fois verser quelques larmes devant une situation.

Et après ? Pleurer est aussi une façon de montrer son courage.

On oublie bien souvent qu'il faut un peu de courage pour laisser voir au monde qui nous entoure ces larmes que l'on met du temps a libérer.

Oh bien, sur pleurer reste malgré tout assez vain dans ce qui nous concerne.

Pleurer n'aide pas vraiment a avancer dans un duel quelque il soit.

Pourtant les pleurs aident à nettoyer l'âme.

Une fois l'âme purifiée, elle n'en est que plus forte croyez moi.

Vous me semblez septique ?

Qu'a cela ne tienne, je ne chercherais pas a vous convaincre sur ce point tant il serait futile pour moi de vous chercher querelle sur une chose que vous ne comprendrez même pas.

---

Je ne pense pas manquer de courage lorsque cela est nécessaire.

Vous me direz sans doute que je cherche tout de même à en faire de trop.

Que je ne recule quand même jamais lorsqu'il y a danger.

Et que peut être, je recherche ce même danger.

Pour me mettre en avant ? Pour passer pour un enfant ?

Pour me faire prendre pour un pauvre innocent ?

En tout cas, toujours à vos yeux je passe pour un inconscient.

Je ne le nierais même pas.

Pourquoi ? Parce que vous possédez une once de vérité dans ce que vous dites.

Vous semblez surpris ! Vous pensiez donc que je ne l'aurais pas reconnu ?

Vous pensiez que je me serais tu ?

Peut être que je me serais défendu.

Sur ce dernier point, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé ceci étant.

Car il y a bien une explication à mes actions.

Me jeter dans l'aventure. Tout faire pour que le danger perdure.

J'y suis obligé. Surtout et en priorité depuis qu'Il est là. En moi.

---

Tiens ? Vous ne réfutez pas ?

Reconnaissez que vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Atem est ce genre de personnage qui ne recule devant rien.

Un personnage qui ne renonce a rien.

Qui fera tout pour assurer son destin.

Vous pouvez appeler cela de l'honneur.

Je pense effectivement qu'il n'en manque pas.

Mais avouez que l'honneur ne doit pas toujours aller de pair avec le danger.

---

N'allez pas crier au scandale. A l'hypocrisie.

Parce que réellement, je l'apprécie ainsi.

Il est avant tout mon ami. Même s'il est bien plus que cela.

Même s'il ne s'en pas toujours compte des fois.

Quoiqu'il décide je le suis. Je suis avec lui.

Je sais qu'il a ses raisons à agir à sa façon.

Ferait il autrement s'il n'était pas pharaon ?

Hum, allez y rigolez. Encore une question.

Encore une réponse à mettre sur la trop longue liste que je possède déjà.

Mais s'il est vrai que sa conduite est digne d'un souverain, elle n'en est pas moins sans conséquence.

Ses actions. Ses projets. Ses buts sont légitimes.

Compréhensibles pour qui prend le temps d'y jeter un œil.

Nous l'avons tous compris.

Tous nous l'avons accepté.

Moi le premier.

---

Il n'empêche que je ne compte plus les obstacles que l'on a du franchir.

Je ne compte plus les esprits démoniaques que l'on a du combattre.

Les amis que l'on a du sacrifier pour avancer.

Avancer pour réussir à gagner.

Même si à la fin, nous les avons tous récupérer.

Même s'ils nous ont tous été retournés.

Il n'empêche que j'ai conscience que tout ceci ne tenait pas du jeu.

Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un autre enjeu.

Autrement plus important.

Autrement plus conséquent.

Ce que vous prenez parfois pour de la peur n'est que le reflet de ma prudence.

Oui, je cherche avant tout la sécurité.

Peut être un peu trop.

Mais lorsque vous savez ce que vous risquez, rien n'est jamais trop beau pour vous rassurer.

Cela vous semble ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

Je le vois vous savez ?

Après tout peu importe.

Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne la responsabilité de la sécurité.

Oh je vous vois venir vous la bas !

Oubliez cela.

Ce n'est pas le costume du héros que je cherche à endosser.

En aucun cas je ne ferais cela.

---

De héros il n'y en a pas.

Du moins pas pour moi.

Du moins ce ne doit pas être moi.

Je sais que peu de personnes sont au courant de nos « switch » à Atem et moi.

Je sais que même nos amis n'en sont pas toujours conscients.

J'en veux pour preuve l'identité qu'ils lui donnent lorsque mon double est aux commandes.

Encore que depuis quelque temps, ils utilisent son titre de souverain.

Mais cela n'est rien.

Rien comparé a la façon dont ils se comportent avec lui.

Ils ne font pas de distinction.

Pas de différence entre nous.

L'un comme l'autre nous somme leur ami et si nécessaire ils nous donneraient leur vie.

Pas que cela me gène. Ou que j'en sois jaloux.

Cela n'est aucunement mon genre.

Mais il est vrai que cela me dérange.

Dans un autre et pour un sens.

---

Le sens ou toutes ses victoires que l'on m'a attribuées ne sont pas miennes.

Du moins pas totalement.

Du moins pas a cent pour cent.

Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai pas aidé.

Je ne dirais pas que je cherche à me défiler.

Je ne dirais pas que je cherche à me valoriser.

Ce que je signifie, c'est qu'elles sont tout autant à Atem qu'a moi.

Qu'ai-je à y redire dans ce cas ?

Et bien voilà.

Nous avons combattu ensemble.

Nous avons vaincu ensemble.

Nous faisons beaucoup de choses ensembles.

Et pourtant nous ne sommes pas qu'un ensemble.

La différence réside dans notre identité.

Il est lui. Je suis moi.

Même si cela ne se voit pas.

Même si cela ne se conçoit pas.

Nous sommes deux et travaillons en équipe.

Et pourtant ?

Pourtant qui est capable de dire qui est qui ?

Qui est capable de me définir par moi-même ?

Qui est capable de le définir pour lui-même ?

Comprenez vous maintenant le mal qui me ronge ?

---

Joey apprécie Atem pour ses conseils.

Un peu aussi pour ses duels.

Ceux qu'il lui offre ou ceux qu'il lui a promis.

Anzu aussi a une préférence pour mon double.

Je la connais bien vous savez ?

Jamais elle ne me ferait consciemment du mal.

C'est peut être pour cela qu'elle agit comme ça.

C'est peut être pour cela qu'elle ne m'en parle pas.

Alors pourquoi m'inquiétez en fin de compte ?

En partie a cause de cela.

Et en partie à cause de moi.

Leurs réactions me laissent des doutes.

Je suis toujours en train de me demander à qui ils préfèrent parler.

Avec qui il préfèrent leur temps passer.

---

Ne pensez pas que je sois amer en livrant cette confession.

Je suis juste songeur.

Je suis juste en train de vous ouvrir mon cœur.

Et je m'inquiète pour mon devenir.

Son avenir aussi.

Une fois parti, que me restera t'il ?

Une fois parti, qui serais je ?

Une fois parti, qui restera a mes côtés ?

Atem est mon double.

Atem fait partie de moi.

Il m'a apporté énormément.

Il m'a appris à aller de l'avant.

C'est grâce a lui que je ne suis plus tout a fait un enfant.

Je suis a la fois lui et la fois moi.

Et vice versa.

Nous sommes différents et complémentaires. Nous sommes deux esprits mais ne formons qu'un. Nous sommes nous et pourtant nous ne sommes qu'un. Je suis double mais je sais qu'un jour viendra ou l'heure de nous affronter sonnera.

* * *

Juste une petite note pour vous signifier que les RAR se feront désormais par le moyen mis en place par Pas que je l'apprécie particulièrement mais je ne tiens pas a recevoir un ou des avertissements pour avoir outrepassé les règles.

_**RAR pour Athenais;** Merci beaucoup de ta review chère amie. C'est toujours un réel plaisir que de savoir que tu as apprécié un des écrits. capturer et torturer la tite voix? Quelle bonne idée! Je te la donne si tu veux même. LOL.  
Merci encore et des tas de bisous a toi.

* * *

__Je peux te dire un truc Moon ?  
_Euh si je dis nan tu diras quand même alors vas y dis.  
_Franchement, tu vois Yugi sortir un truc pareil toi ? Genre le gars il est tout ce qu'il y a de non prise de tête alors ça réflexion ben… voilà quoi.  
_Oh la Barbe toi ! Si t'avais rien dit ce serait passé comme une lettre a la poste. Maintenant ils vont tous se demander et pis voir que y'a une sucette dans le potage. (s'en va bouder dans son coin en maudissant la tite voix de tous les maux possibles)  
_Bon, ben comme dis dirais, si ca vous a plu ne dites rien. Si ca vous a pas plus, ne vous génez pas pour lancer des tomates et autres trucs trop mûrs. Et si jamais vous voulez la tuez vous pouvez…aieuh !  
__Mais Moon, arrêtes d'envoyer les assiettes partout, on pourra plus manger après. Et pis pourquoi elles viennent toutes vers moi en plus ? Elles sont téléguidées ou quoi ? Oh, oh je sais ce qu'elle cherche.  
_Tite voix (sourd grondement). L'est ou mon pot de confiture de rose ?  
_Je sais pas moi. Je sens que ca va barder pour mon matricule moi.Quand a vous lecteur, laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit._


	5. DesEspéranza

**Disclaimer ;** Rien a faire, ils ne sont toujours pas a moi et il parait que c'est mieux comme cela alors je m'incline.

**Postulat de l'histoire ;(merci le copier/coller)  
**Ce One-Shot fait partie d'une (longue ou pas ?) série.  
Objectif premier ; Faire une sorte d'Arc ou un truc du genre avec un OS pour le point de vue d'un personnage sur sa propre vie. Soit sur un moment donné , soit en général, ça dépendra du contexte, du perso et de mon inspiration.  
Objectif second ; Mis a part les obliger a se coucher sur le divan pour une vraie fausse séance de psychanalyse déguisée et gratos, ben y'en a pas.

**Bande son ayant aidé a l'écriture de cet Os.**  
Sans défense de Clémence.  
Because of you de Kelly Clarkson (d'ailleurs ça ma filé une autre idée ça)

**Clefs de lecture de cet OS ;  
**POV Anzu.

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**Que vous dire ? Le retard, vous l'avez constaté de vous-même donc mis a part vous présenter une nouvelle fois mes excuses, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour me faire pardonner.

Ceci étant dit, je suis a peu près certaine que cet Arc aura un autre Os en plus de celui-ci étant donné qu'il avait été plus ou moins écrit au brouillon il y a un certain temps et que je le posterais. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas trop encore si je continuerais d'écrire (et ce quelques soient les sections) après la fin de La fin d'une guerre millénaire ?.

En même temps, étant donné qu'il reste quelques chapitres ça vous laisser une marge pour vous faire a l'idée on va dire.

En attendant cet ultimatum, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

**(Des) Espéranza ;**

Je sais bien ce que les gens se disent en me voyant.

Je sais bien ce qu'ils disent de moi. Sur moi parfois.

Je devine leurs pensées. Je devine leurs regards.

Ceux qui glissent sur moi. Ceux qui s'infiltrent jusqu'en moi.

Parce qu'ils cherchent a me percer a jour. Parce qu'ils cherchent a me déstabiliser aussi.

Malgré tout je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je pense que je ferais de même à leur place.

Et en réalité, peut être que…

---

Parfois je ne prend a penser que je n'ai peut être pas ma place parmi eux.

Je n'ai jamais considérés les duels comme quelque chose de vital.

Toute cette tension et cette fausse motivation pour quoi ?

Pour remporter un titre ? Pour se fourvoyer dans les ennuis ?

Non ce n'est définitivement pas ma préférence.

Et je crois que quelque part ils me le rendent bien.

---

Ne croyez pas que je suis toujours prêts d'eux a contrecoeur.

Je n'ai jamais prétendu que les accompagner était rébarbatif.

Je pense juste que je ne dois pas leur être d'une réelle utilité.

Certes je leur prodigues encouragements. Certes je parle par mots d'amitié.

N'est-ce pas pourtant si peu face à ce que d'autres peuvent offrir ?

---

Yami propage sa confiance a celui qui se bat.

Yugi va de pair avec son innocence et sa capacité à ne pas vous faire douter.

Joey parvient à vous faire publier la pire des situations.

Tristan… Tristan, c'est le grand enfant, celui qui vous regarde avec des yeux emplis d'étoiles.

Mais moi ? Moi je ne suis pas grand-chose. Pour ne pas dire autre chose.

---

Je ne les aide pas vraiment. Je ne leur apporte rien de vraiment important.

Je ne suis le plus souvent qu'un fardeau de plus a leur charge.

Je ne compte plus le nombre d'ennuis que je me suis attirés.

Je ne compte plus le nombre d'ennemis qui a su me capturer.

Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois ou ils ont du me sauver.

Tous ces nombres doivent friser l'infinité…

---

N'essayez pas de nier ! Ne tentez pas de protester !

Cela ne tendrait même pas à me rassurer.

Tout ce que j'ai dit, je le maintiens.

Tout ce que j'ai avancé, je ne l'imagine point.

Alors pourquoi continuez de les suivre ?

Pourquoi continuer de les ennuyer ?

Pourquoi continuer a de l'intérieur me laminer ?

---

L'espérance.

C'est la seule chose qui m'attache encore un peu a eux.

Une espérance aussi futile que plurielle.

Une espérance aussi intacte qu'aux premiers jours malgré les attaques.

Je suis ainsi, je n'en finis pas d'espérer.

Chacune de mes chutes, si lourdes soient elles, est suivie d'un relèvement.

Chaque abattement, si grand soit il, précède une nouvelle lueur.

Chaque désespoir, si anéantissant est il, finit par laisser la place a un nouvel espoir.

---

Je n'ai de cesse d'espérer.

Espérer que je serais une petite aide.

Espérer que je pourrais les aider à passer les obstacles.

Espérer que je saurais aller avec eux au bout du parcours.

Espérer que je les mènerais un jour a une chose qu'ils recherchent.

Espérer n'est pas être présomptueuse.

C'est juste être un petit peu rêveuse.

---

Mes rêves sont aussi nombreux qu'ils sont merveilleux.

Aucun de mes rêves n'est en droit d'être malheureux.

J'y écris des souvenirs heureux, des événements joyeux.

J'y attache des détails sans importance, des choses auxquelles je donne un sens.

Un sens qui ne souffre pas d'une quelconque remontrance.

Ces mêmes choses que j'inscris ne sont que le reflet imagé de mes espérances.

Et tant pis si leur sens n'est qu'éphémère.

Tant pis si leur sens n'existe nulle part ailleurs que dans ma tête mère.

Finalement je me fiche de savoir si le sens que je donne est le sens père.

---

S'il m'a sauvé, c'est que je dois lui apporter quelque chose.

S'il m'a rassuré, c'est qu'il a peur de me voir penser quelque chose.

S'il a risqué sa vie pour nous autres, moi comprise, cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose.

S'il aime autant m'ennuyer, c'est forcément que je représente un petit quelque chose.

On ne sauve pas les gens qui nous apportent rien n'est-ce pas ?

On ne rassure pas quelqu'un pour qui on ne représente pas plus d'un iota, confirmez moi ?

On ne risque pas sa vie impunément pour une personne qui n'a pas à être là, rassurez moi ?

On n'embête pas ceux qui dans votre vie ne sont pas vraiment là, confirmez moi ?

---

A la réflexion, non !

Ne me dites rien, ne me confirmez rien, ne me rassurez pas et ne confirmez rien.

J'aime à croire ce que je rêve. J'aime à croire que je les aide.

J'aime à penser que ma présence leur est agréable.

Et quand bien même cela n'est pas le cas, je m'en fiche éperdument.

Parce que j'aime être avec eux personnellement.

J'espère qu'ils l'ont compris. J'espère qu'ils l'ont senti.

Et puis même s'ils me supportent alors même que je les insupporte.

Même s'ils ravalent leurs reproches alors même que je les approche.

Même s'ils me découragent alors que je les encourage.

Au fond de moi je sais bien qu'ils n'aimeraient pas que je doute.

---

Ils savent que je doute sans cesse.

Jamais bien longtemps. Seulement pendant de courts moments.

Je sais que ce qu'ils font est dangereux.

Je sais que parfois ils n'en sont pas particulièrement heureux.

Je sais qu'ils ne reculeront jamais devant les incidents

Toujours et en chaque temps, ils s'évertueront a sauver des gens.

Ils risquent leurs vies sans rien demander en retour.

Un peu comme le font les troubadours.

C'est aussi pour cela que je reste parmi eux.

Que j'espère avoir une place parmi eux.

---

Une fois, Joey m'a dit que les vrais amis se reconnaissaient à leurs actes.

Plus qu'a leurs paroles.

Selon lui, aligner des mots et former de belles phrases est à la portée du premier venu.

Leur donner une portée, les emplir de sens, cela est déjà beaucoup moins reconnu.

Quand à les respecter, les mettre en sens, cela relève de la rareté et de la vertu.

Je comprends ce qu'il a voulu dire.

Prétendre être ami avec quelqu'un n'est pas répréhensible mais cela n'a rien d'important.

Etre l'ami d'une personne est déjà plus honorable mais cela est bien plus anoblissant.

---

Etre ami, c'est apprendre à partager. Les bons comme les mauvais moments.

C'est savoir être présent. Même lorsque l'on est absent.

Quelques soient les conditions. Quelques soient les aversions.

Sans rien demander en échange. Seulement en étant ensemble.

Etre ami c'est affronter les mêmes difficultés.

Les surpasser. Pour se surpasser.

Afin ensuite de franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

C'est aussi apprendre à compter les blessés.

Pour pouvoir s'en occuper. Pour pouvoir les soigner. Pour pouvoir les rassurer.

----

L'amitié doit aussi permettre de douter.

A vrai dire, je crois qu'elle remet tout en doute. Elle remélange tout goutte a goutte.

Jusqu'à ce que la clarté se fasse, jusqu'à ce que les doutes s'effacent.

Et laisse l'espoir a la place.

Un espoir flambant neuf.

Un espoir d'être plusieurs.

Mais surtout, plus que tout, un espoir de le rester malgré les années.

L'espoir fait vivre dit la maxime. L'amitié, selon moi, fait survivre. C'est pourquoi je garde espoir de pouvoir connaître à mon tour cette véritable amitié.

* * *

Ok, Ok, je plaide coupable, cet Os a pris une tournure étrange tout autant que bizarre mais avant de me jeter quoique ce soit, pensez que je ne suis nullement responsable de l'état dans lequel me parviennent les persos.  
_Euh… si je puis me permettre..  
_Non, tu peux pas. Mais alors pas du tout.  
_Si tu t'amusais pas à les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements aussi, on en serait pas là.  
_Oh ça va la tite voix ! La ramène pas tu veux ? C'est quand même toi qui m'a suggéré l'angle non ?  
_Ben oui mais.. comment dire ? T'es parti en sucette quand même. A la base ça devait pas donner trop ça dans ta tête.  
_T'es pas dans ma tête, tu peux pas savoir ce qu'il y a en ce moment.  
_Si… y'a un grand trou.  
_Oo ! Comment… comment tu peux savoir…  
_J'suis ton Jiminy Criquet t'as oublié ?_

_Devant cette absence de réponse, chers lecteurs et lectrices, nous vous laissons donner votre opinion si vous le désirez. N'hésitez pas a dire ce que vous en pensez et a vous lâchez car qui sait combien de temps vous pourrez encore vous défoulez sur Moonfree._

Bises a tous de la part de la tite voix et Moon (toujours en mode statue de cire)

Ps: J'ai un souci de mémoire, si jamais je n'avais pas répondu a vos dernières review, n'hésitez pas a m'en faire part parce que je sais plus ou j'en suis mis a part pour ma Sytty qui m'a donné la réponse en direct live.


End file.
